The instant invention relates to hooks of the type which are utilized for moving and handling large articles and more particularly to a hook construction which is adapted to be held in the hand and utilized for handling and moving articles such as large pieces of meat to facilitate the handling, moving, processing, etc., thereof.
Meat hooks are widely used by butchers, meat cutters, and meat packers for handling and moving large pieces of meat during meat processing operations. In this regard, it has been found that a meat hook can be utilized as a convenient tool for enabling a person to securely hold a large piece of meat with one hand while performing various cutting operations thereon with a knife held in the other hand. The most common type of heretofore available meat hook comprises a hook-shaped element and a handle which is secured to the stem portion of the hook element in substantially transverse relation thereto. A meat hook of this type is utilized by grasping the handle thereof in the hand so that it is encircled by the fingers and so that the stem portion of the hook element is interposed between the two middle fingers of the hand and projects forwardly therefrom. When a conventional meat hook is held in this manner, the area of the hand which extends between the two fingers prevents the meat hook from pivoting rearwardly in the hand during use of the meat hook. Accordingly, a meat hook of this type can be utilized for piercing a large piece of meat with the hook element to effectively hold the piece of meat during a meat processing operation. Unfortunately, however, it has been found that a meat hook of this general type has several disadvantages. Specifically, it has been found that the hook element of a meat hook of this type can cause irritation to the inner sides of the middle fingers of a hand where it passes therebetween. It has been further found that when gloves are worn by a person utilizing a meat hook of this type, the hook element can cause excessive wear to the glove on the hand in which the meat hook is held in the areas where the hook element passes between the fingers.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware as disclosed in the U.S. patents to SCOTT No. 309,408; SMITH No. 1,243,565; COTE No. 1,465,510; YODER No. 2,575,986; JOHNSON No. 2,623,772; MICHAUD No. 3,310,331; LINDBERGH No. 4,061,387; JACKSON No. 4,364,592; and WYATT No. 4,463,977. However, since they fail to suggest a hook construction of the type hereinafter set forth comprising a frame, a hook element attached to the frame, a handle attached to the frame and a strap which is engageable with the adjacent wrist of an operator when the operator is grasping the handle, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the instant invention.
The instant invention provides an effective hook construction which can be utilized by workers while handling and/or processing meats and other articles and which overcomes the disadvantages of the heretofore available meat hooks. More specifically, the hook construction of the instant invention can be utilized by workers handling and/or processing meats without causing irritation to the middle fingers on the hand in which the hook is held and/or without causing excessive wear to a glove worn on the same hand. In particular, the hook construction of the instant invention comprises a frame having a front wall and a pair of spaced, rearwardly extending side walls, hook means attached to the frame and extending forwardly from the front wall thereof, handle means attached to the frame and extending between the side walls, and flexible strap means attached to the frame and engageable with an operator for preventing rearward rotation of the hook construction in the hand of the operator when the operator is grasping the handle means. The side walls preferably extend rearwardly beyond the handle means, and the strap means, which preferably comprises a flexible strap, is preferably attached to the side walls in rearwardly spaced relation to the handle means so that it extends between the two side walls. Further, the strap is preferably positioned for engagment with the back side of the wrist of an operator, and it is preferably adjustable in length. Accordingly, for use of the hook construction, the handle means is grasped by the hand of an operator so that the hook means extends forwardly from the hand and so that the strap engages the back side of the wrist of the operator. Thereafter, when the hook construction is manipulated by the operator so that a force is applied to the hook means which tends to cause the hook construction to be pivoted rearwardly in the operator's hand, the strap provides support for the hand which substantially prevents rearward rotation of the hook construction in the hand.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective hand-held hook construction which is operable without causing irritation to the hand of an operator and/or excessive wear to a glove worn on the hand.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective hook construction having a hook element which does not pass between adjacent fingers on the hand of an operator during use of the hook construction.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective hook construction comprising a strap for preventing the hook construction from being pivoted rearwardly in the hand of an operator.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.